Baseball Love
by swimrgurl81
Summary: The men from Passions and Days are on a baseball team and are looking for love
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Authors Note: Men from Passions and Days play on a professional baseball team. Some of the guys are in relationships and some are not. Fox is not a womanizer. Fox and Ethan get along as brothers. Gwen and Theresa do not hate each other. I will make other notes when necessary. Enjoy!  
  
"Guys, this is going to be an incredible season!" Coach TC Russell said as he looked at the group of guys that had assembled together for the first practice of the season.  
  
"I would really love it, if we could win the World Series!" Shawn Brady had loved two things his entire life, his girlfriend Belle and baseball. Now he gets to have the best of both worlds. He was the catcher for the team.  
  
"Yeah, just think how the ladies would swoon after us then." Ethan Winthrop said with a huge smile on his face. Ethan was always trying to find a way to get all of the ladies. He played first base and always liked to think that all of the ladies were going to be staring at his backside the whole season.   
  
"Brother, you might just want to concentrate on playing the game and then worry about the ladies." Nicholas "fox" Crane, was the best pitcher on the team. He was the complete opposite of his brother, Ethan. Fox was a great guy but he did not have much luck with the ladies. Most of the ladies he met were only attracted to the Crane name and money.  
  
"I can't wait until my family can all come and see me play." Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald said. He played shortstop and his brother Luis played third base. They were both very proud of their family and they worked very hard to make the team. They were so happy to be able to share this opportunity together.  
  
"Yeah, and if any of you horny men even look at either of my two younger sisters, I might have to kill you with my bare hands. Luis was always very protective of his two younger sisters, Teresa and Paloma.  
  
"Luis, how come no one has ever met your sisters?" Brady Black asked out of curiosity. He played left field. He was single and was not in a hurry to settle down anytime soon.  
  
"Because I do not want to expose my sisters to any professional baseball players. I know how everyone here is and I do not want my sisters to be around any of you." Luis said to the 8 people who had become his best friends.  
  
"You do not have to worry about me going after your sisters, because Mimi would kill me!" Rex Dimera said with a dreamy look in his eye when he thought about Mimi Lockhart, his one true love. Rex was the center fielder for the team.  
  
"Rex, man you are so whipped!" Philip Kiriakis, the right fielder, said with an envious look in his eye. He would give anything to experience the love that Rex and Mimi and Shawn and Belle share. The two couples have both been involved in very long relationships.   
  
"Yeah, and it is such a great feeling. Every one here will know what I am talking about when you meet the right person." Shawn said as he thought of Belle and what she was doing at that moment. Rex and Shawn were the only ones on the team who were involved with someone.  
  
"I am very content with being single right now at this point in my life. But, I do want to fall in love sometime soon." Chad Harris, the second baseman, said wondering what his life would be like if he was to meet someone special.  
  
"Chad, you might meet someone really soon. Life has a way of changing your course when you least expect it." Miguel said while giving Chad a comforting pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Ok, enough of this business. Lets get practice started! "Fox and Shawn, you guys practice pitching with Coach Bo. Ethan, Chad, Miguel and Luis you guys have infield practice with Coach Sam. Philip, Rex, and Brady have outfield practice with Coach LUCAS. After that everyone has batting practice with Coach Julian. Hustle up, guys!"  
  
TC knew that he had an extraordinary group of guys together.  
  
An hour later   
  
TC walked over to where Shawn and Fox were practicing. "You two can head to batting practice with Coach Julian. Fox, I want you to take care of that arm."   
  
"TC, Fox just threw a fastball that was 100 miles per hour. He is really going to be great for this team. And Shawn is excellent at throwing people out that are attempting to steal. It is going to be so easy to coach these two. We just have to hope that neither of them get injured." Coach Bo Brady said knowing that his job was going to be very easy.  
  
Next, TC walked over to where Sam Bennett was conducting infield practice with his players. "Guys, you can join Shawn and Fox at batting practice." As they walked away, TC asked Sam how his infielders were doing.  
  
"Ethan is really great at first base. Not one ball has gotten past him. Chad needs a little work at second base because he is used to catching, but he should be fine in time for the first game. Miguel and Luis must have done a lot of practicing in their backyard because they are just amazing." Sam also knew that Chad would need a little extra practice but his players were going to have an amazing season.  
  
TC then went to check and see how the outfielders were doing. "Lucas, how are they doing?"  
  
"Great, they have all made some amazing catches."  
  
TC addressed his outfielders. "Guys, I want you to go in to the dugout and get a drink of water and then catch the balls that come out here from batting practice."  
  
The outfielders ran in to get a drink and then returned to the field.  
  
Shawn was the first one up. He hit a ball 450 feet. All of the players knew that he was going to be the star slugger for the team.  
  
Fox, the pitcher, was supposed to be awful at hitting like most pitchers were. All of his hits went into the outfield. Some of them were just short of the warning track.  
  
"Fox, that was great. I want you to work with Julian some more to see if you can gain a little more power so you can hit some homeruns for us."  
  
All of the other guys were fantastic hitters. All of the players wondered what the upcoming season had in store for them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Baseball Amor Chapter 2  
  
All of the guys had a three hour long practice. When practice was over TC told them to hit the showers and then he gave them the next day off.   
  
"Guys, so what do you want to do tonight?" Brady asked. He was glad to have the next day off to relax.  
  
"I think we should go to a club!" Chad and Miguel said at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, two people are anxious to go clubbing!" Shawn said thinking that it would be fun to go to a club. "I have an idea, Belle and Mimi have a lot of friends I can see if they can get some of their friends together and we can all hang out."  
  
"Are her friends hot?" Ethan asked with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Bro, you are a pig." Fox playfully swatted his brother. "Although a night out with some ladies sounds like a great way to forget about today's long and grueling practice."  
  
"Ok, I will go and call Mimi and see who she can gather up. I know that her and Belle are close with Luis and Miguels' sisters. Maybe they can join us!" Rex said leaving to go call his girlfriend.  
  
"No way, will I let my sisters in a club anywhere near you guys when you are drinking. I would not even let you guys meet them sober. Except for maybe Fox because he really knows how to treat a lady." Luis said with an angry look on his face.  
  
"So does that mean you will introduce me to Theresa?" Fox has seen pictures of her and he was dying to get a chance to talk to her. She just looked like someone that would change his life for the better.  
  
"Sure, I will introduce you to her!" Miguel said knowing that Theresa and Fox would be perfect for each other.  
  
"Yeah, but you better be nice to her!" Luis said with a threatening look on his face.  
  
"Luis, I am not going to hurt her! You are a little overprotective. I mean I am one of your best friends, I would never do anything to your sister."  
  
"You're right, Fox! I am sorry." Luis said and gave Fox a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
  
"So does this mean that I get to meet Paloma?" Ethan was hoping to get to talk to one of the Lopez-Fitzgerald sisters.  
  
"No way, man you have a different girl every week." Miguel knew how Ethan really was.  
  
"Yeah, I would not let you around my mother." Philip joked with Ethan.  
  
"Dude, your mother is so hot!" Ethan said truthfully.  
  
"Man, stay away from my mother!" Philip yelled at Ethan in a joking manner.  
  
Rex returned. "I could not reach Mimi so Shawn could you call Belle although our girlfriends are probably together shopping or something."  
  
"Sure, I will try to call Belle."  
  
"Hey Baby, how was practice? Do you need me to give you a full body massage tonight when you get home?" Belle asked Shawn.  
  
"Yes, I would love one but that is not the reason that I called. We have tomorrow off of practice and the guys wanted to go out tonight."  
  
"Shawn, you do not have to ask me for permission. You know you can be with the guys whenever you want. I trust you."  
  
"I am glad that you trust me but I was calling to see if you and Mimi could gather some of your friends together and meet us. Make sure you call Theresa and Paloma. Fox and Ethan really want to meet them!"  
  
"Is there anything else you need me to do? Oh sweetie, can I use your credit card to buy a new outfit. I want to look hot for you!" Belle asked trying to think of the perfect outfit in her head.   
  
"You do not have to buy anything new to make me think you look hot. But if it will make you happy Go ahead baby!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
All of the guys arrived before all of the girls at the club. The men decided to get some drinks and just wait for the ladies. Just then, all of the girls walked in and they decided to immediately start dancing. Rex and Shawn did not notice that their girlfriends had arrived.  
  
"Guys, look at all of those girls over there dancing." Ethan said hoping that those girls were Belle and her friends.   
  
"Man, they look so hot!" Chad said hoping that one of those girls would be his soul mate.  
  
"Guys, one of those girls is my girlfriend." Shawn said going up to join Belle and the other girls. Rex went up and gave Mimi a kiss.  
  
"Sweetie, I missed you so much. What do you think we should do tomorrow since I have the day off?" Shawn asked hoping that Belle and him would get to spend some time together before the season started. He knew that once the season started they would not see each other as often.  
  
"I can think of a few things that we could do to occupy the time." Belle said while grabbing Shawn's ass.  
  
"I can not believe I just saw my little sister do that! I am going to need some serious therapy." Brady said trying not to think of the things that his little sister and Shawn do in their spare time.  
  
"Brady, I am glad that you are not trying to kill me right now." Shawn said thinking he was lucky to be alive right now.  
  
"I know that you love my sister and would never hurt her. So Belle, which one of these girls do you think is the right person for me?"   
  
"I think that you and Theresa would make a cute couple. Cassie is also a really great person. Come with me and I will introduce you to both of them." Belle said leading Brady towards the two girls.  
  
Fox saw Belle leading her brother towards the two girls. Fox thought that Theresa was a really pretty woman. She took his breath away. Fox decided to let Brady see if he liked Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, would you like to dance?" Brady asked Theresa when a slow song came on.  
  
"I would love to." When she was dancing with Brady, Theresa felt like this is where she was meant to be.   
  
Brady tried to start a conversation with her. "Obviously, you know that I play baseball. What do you do?"  
  
"I just finished fashion school but I have not found a job yet."   
  
"You know, my father owns a small fashion company. Maybe I could speak to him for you or show him some of your designs." Theresa was unaware to the fact that Brady was Belle's brother.  
  
"Thanks that would be great. Belle said she would try to get me a position at Basic Black but I did not want her to bother her father." Brady let out a small laugh that Theresa could not hear.  
  
"Thank you, for the dance do you think that I could call you sometime?" Brady asked hoping that he would get to know Theresa better.   
  
"Definitely!" Theresa gave Brady her cell phone number and a kiss on the cheek and then left.  
  
Theresa thought that Brady was an amazing person. He was so nice and she was hoping that he would be able to talk to her father.  
  
Ethan was talking to Nicole. He thought that Nicole had a great body and he was hoping that she would come home with him tonight. He would like to have a night of passion with her.  
  
"Nicole, do you think that I am attractive?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I think you are very attractive. What do you think about me?"   
  
"Nicole, you have no idea the things that you are doing to me right now." Ethan led her hand to his pants so she could feel how he felt about her.  
  
"Ethan, what do you say we get out of here?"  
  
"Nicole, your place or mine?" They both ran out of the club.  
  
"Where are those two going?" Abby asked Philip while they were dancing.   
  
"They must be going to get some alone time in." Philip gave Abby a wink.  
  
Cassie tapped Abby on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I cut in?"   
  
"No, you guys have a great time." Abby walked away.  
  
Chad and Whitney were having a great time dancing. They were grinding and really enjoying the time that they were spending together.  
  
"Whitney, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? The whole team has the day off."  
  
"I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow."   
  
Chad and Whitney danced together for the whole evening.  
  
Miguel was sitting at the bar by himself when Kay walked up to him.  
  
"Are you having a good time?" Miguel asked Kay.   
  
"I would have a great time if you would dance with me." Kay told Miguel blankly.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Miguel led Kay to the dance floor.  
  
Luis and Beth had been dancing together for most of the night.  
  
"If you want to dance with someone else, I will not get upset." Beth said. The truth was that she never wanted this man to leave.  
  
"I am right where I want to be, Beth" After Luis had said this, he pulled Beth into a very passionate kiss.  
  
All of the girls gathered in the bathroom for girl talk.  
  
"So girls, what do you think?" Mimi and Belle asked their friends.  
  
"I met an amazing man. I really think he is nice but there is a guy at the bar that I really like to." Theresa said thinking of Brady. The man at the bar was Fox.  
  
"You do know that the amazing man is my older brother Brady, right?"  
  
"No I did not know that. I hope that he calls me I gave him my number."  
  
"We know that Nicole and Ethan like each other!" Mimi said and all of the other girls laughed.  
  
"I like Philip!" Abby and Cassie said at the same time.  
  
"We are going to have to talk about this later, Cassie." Abby said hoping that Philip liked her.  
  
"I am going on a date with Chad tomorrow." Whitney said happily.  
  
"I really like Miguel." Kay said.  
  
"You should have talked to Luis, his older brother. He is just a really good guy." Beth said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I am glad that everyone is happy." Belle said. "We just have to see what happens next."  
  
Next chapter: Fox and Theresa meet. More Shelle. Chad and Whitney go on their date. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Theresa was sitting in a small cafe trying to design some new fashions. She was thinking of the night before and her time with Brady.   
  
Fox had just walked into the same cafe. He noticed Theresa sitting all by herself and decided to go over and talk to her.  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Fox asked Theresa. He was hoping that she would let him sit there.  
  
"No! Feel free to sit down." Theresa told the man without even looking up.   
  
"Can I ask your name?"   
  
"Theresa is my name." Theresa had still managed to not look up.   
  
"My name is Fox." Fox was unhappy that she had not even looked at him yet.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's you!" Theresa was so excited. "Were you at a dance club last night?"  
  
"Yes I was. How did you know that?" Fox started to remember her from the night before. "Do you know Belle Black? I am one of Shawn Brady's friends."  
  
"Yes me and Belle are best friends from way back. You did not seem to have fun last night at the club. Was something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, I could not gain the courage to talk to you last night. I thought I would try my luck today. I am very glad that I ran into you today." Fox said with a huge smile on his face. Maybe his luck with love was starting to change.  
  
"So what position do you play on the team?" Theresa had always loved to watch baseball. Since Shawn was on the team, she was hoping that she would get to go to a lot of games with Belle.  
  
" I am the pitcher." Fox said.  
  
"That's right! You and Shawn make up the battery of the team. Shawn has told me great things about your ability to pitch."  
  
"Thank you! I love baseball." Fox said thinking of all the many great games he has pitched.  
  
" I am a huge baseball fan. And since Luis and Miguel are on the team I have all the more reason to watch! And now that I know you and Brady, I practically know the entire team."  
  
"That's right! You are Luis and Miguel's sister. i should not be talking to you. he would kill me!" Fox jumps out of his seat and starts to leave the table that he shared with Theresa.  
  
"Please sit! I make my own decisions." Theresa loved her brothers but she hated how they treated all of the men that she dated.  
  
"I need to get going because I have some business to take care of. Do you mind if I call you sometime?" Fox was hoping to get her phone number. He knew that there was something special about her.   
  
"Definitely. I would love to get to know you better." Theresa gave him her number and then she turned to leave. Soon after, Fox leaved with a huge smile on his face.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
Theresa had decided to call Belle and tell her about meeting Fox. She also wanted to talk to Belle about her older brother. Theresa liked them both. She decided that she would just wait and see what happened.   
  
"Belle, you are never going to guess what happened to me today!" Theresa was practically shouting into the phone.   
  
"Holy cow! Calm down and tell me what happened." Belle was so happy to hear Theresa so excited.  
  
"I met Fox." Theresa said.  
  
"You know who he is, right?" Belle asked knowing that Theresa had no clue.  
  
"Yeah, he is the pitcher and Shawn is the catcher." Theresa thought that was what Belle was talking about.   
  
"Yeah, that is true. But he is also the heir to the Crane Empire. He is Julian Crane's son."  
  
"What? Why would he be interested in someone like me?" Theresa questioned.  
  
"Theresa, you are a wonderful person. What do you think of Brady?"   
  
"Brady is great too. He actually said last night that he would talk to your dad and try to get me a job."  
  
"He did talk to our dad! But I will let Brady tell you what happened. I need to get going and head to Shawn's place to spend some time with him." Belle hung up the phone wondering who Theresa was going to pick, Brady or Fox. Belle was hoping that she would pick Brady but she wanted Theresa to be happy.  
  
SHAWN'S PLACE  
  
Belle rang the bell and waited for Shawn to answer. "I'm coming Amanda!' Shawn answered.  
  
"And just who is Amanda?" Belle was starting to get angry.  
  
"Baby, calm down I was just joking." He gave Belle a mind-blowing kiss and his hands began to wander all over her body.  
  
"We need to calm down or else there will be no time for dinner." Belle said. Honestly, she did not care if they ate dinner or not. She just wanted to spend time with Shawn.  
  
"I think we should just skip dinner!" Shawn picked up Belle's slender body and started to lead her towards his bedroom.  
  
"Shawn, you read my mind!"  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
"Belle, you are so amazing. That is all I am going to think about during our 2 week road trip. I am going to miss you so much!" Shawn said giving Belle a giant hug.  
  
"You better be only thinking about me. I am going to miss you so much but I am going to watch all of your games on tv. Maybe, when you get home we could play some games of our own." Belle did not want Shawn to leave but she knew that is what he loved to do.  
  
"What do you say we get another reminder of what we are both going to miss during the next 2 weeks?" Belle asked Shawn.  
  
"I would love to. I love you Isabella! Always remember that." Shawn said to Belle very seriously.  
  
"I love you too Shawn Douglas and nothing is ever going to change that."   
  
CHAD'S PLACE  
  
Chad has just picked Whitney up and brought her to his place for dinner.  
  
"This is great. Did you make this?" Whitney had never tasted anything so good.  
  
"Of course, I cooked it." Chad had lied. He had the food delivered because he wanted to impress Whitney.  
  
After dinner was finished, Chad played a slow song on his stereo and he asked Whitney to dance.  
  
"This is so perfect. I wish that I never had to let you go for 2 weeks. I know that this is our first date but I really feel like the two of us would be a great couple" Whitney liked Chad and she hoped that he felt the same way.  
  
" I know what you mean. You make me want to be a better person, Whitney. I am going to call you every night of the road trip." Chad said.  
  
"I honestly hope to hear from you every night but if I don't I will understand. I am going to watch your games too. I want to see my favorite player on the field." Whitney did not understand baseball but she had feeling that she would be around the sport a lot more now that she knew Chad. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The guys had all left for their 2 week road trip. All of the girls assembled at Theresa's house to watch the team's first away game. Belle, Mimi, Whitney, Cassie, Kay, Nicole, Beth, and Abby were there. Belle and Mimi were used to their boyfriends being away for periods at a time.  
  
Before the game started  
  
"Belle, Brady called me today and told me that your father is offering me a position at Basic Black. We are going to be working together every day!" Theresa was so grateful that Brady talked to his father for her.  
  
"Brady told me that he is going to let Fox pursue you. Fox told Brady that he really likes you. You must have left quite an impression on him!" Belle said elbowing Theresa in her side.  
  
"I hardly know Fox but I really do like him. I am hoping that he is going to call me after the game. I am so excited that he is pitching tonight's game." Theresa was really excited to see Fox on tv.  
  
"I love watching Shawn play. He just loves the game so much. And those uniforms really flatter him." Belle said thinking of Shawn and the goodbye they shared several times last night.  
  
"I am really excited to see Ethan play first base and watch him squat in those tight pants." Nicole said practically drooling.'  
  
"What happened between you and Ethan anyway?" Beth asked Nicole.  
  
"I think you can all imagine!" Nicole was thinking that she could actually settle down with him. She only hoped that he felt the same way.  
  
"I have good news. Chad and I are a couple!" Whitney was practically shouting.  
  
"Beth, do you like Luis?" Belle asked.  
  
"Yes, he is so great. He told me to make sure I watch tonight's game." Beth liked Luis and she knew that she had very strong feelings for him.  
  
Cassie and Abby were both hoping that Philip liked them.   
  
"Girls, lets get ready to watch the game!"  
  
THE LOCKER ROOM  
  
"Fox, what do you think of Theresa?" Shawn asked Fox. Shawn already knew that Fox liked her a lot and Shawn knew that Theresa liked him because Belle had already told him several times.  
  
"Theresa is so amazing. I think that she could be the one for me. I actually have a surprise planned for her and the other girls. I think that everyone will be really happy." Fox said thinking of his surprise.  
  
"Bro, tell us what you have planned! Whatever it is, I hope it involves Nicole!" Ethan said.  
  
"I am not telling anyone until I tell Theresa and the other girls after the game." Fox said  
  
"Fox, lets go get ready for the game. You are pitching tonight! Try to remember that while you are dreaming about Theresa." Shawn and Fox left to go to the bullpen.  
  
AFTER THE GAME  
  
"What an amazing game!" Belle shouted.  
  
The guys had played a great game. Fox pitched a complete game. Shawn hit a homerun. Ethan made some great plays at first. Chad hit a triple. All of the other men made some great plays. The team had won 9-0.  
  
BELLE AND SHAWN'S CONVERSATION  
  
"Hey babe I miss you so much." Shawn wished that Belle was there.  
  
"I miss you too, Shawn but it is only the first night so lets not try to focus on the fact that we can only talk on the phone for the next 2 weeks." Belle really did miss her boyfriend.  
  
"Actually Fox said that he has a surprise for you girls. But he will not tell us what it is until he tells Theresa. Fox really does like her! I hope that everything works out for them two." Shawn was wondering what Fox's surprise was.  
  
"Where is Fox? When should he be calling?" Belle loved surprises.  
  
"Fox is actually in the hot tub. He is trying to relax his arm. He pitched a really great game tonight and I know that he is in a lot of pain. He should be calling within the hour. But don't tell Theresa let him surprise her."   
  
"Shawn, that is so evil. She is going to think that Fox does not like her. All of the girls are on the phone with their guys except for Theresa" Belle was hoping that Fox was not playing games with Theresa but she knew that he was not that type of guy.  
  
Belle and Shawn talked for another few minutes. Then Shawn, had to leave because he wanted to get in the shower before leaving the field.  
  
THERESA'S HOUSE  
  
"Belle, did Shawn say where Fox was? Maybe he is out with some other girl." Theresa was hoping that she was overreacting.  
  
"Shawn said that he was in the hot tub because his arm really hurt from pitching the entire game."  
  
"Wasn't it a great game? Shawn can really hit a ball." Theresa was amazed by the entire game.  
  
Just then Theresa heard her cell phone ringing. She looked at the phone and noticed that the caller was F. Crane. She was so excited she actually forgot that the phone was ringing. She picked it up on the 5th ring.  
  
"Fox, I miss you!" Theresa told him sweetly.  
  
"Gorgeous, I miss you too!" Fox was back in his penthouse at the hotel.  
  
"I thought maybe you were out with some other guy because you did not answer your phone right away."   
  
"No, I watched your entire game. I did not move from my seat once. Did I ever tell you that you look great in your uniform?' Theresa thought of the way that he looked in it earlier during the game.  
  
"Thank you! So what did you think of the game?" Fox was getting ready to tell her what he had planned.  
  
"You pitched a wonderful game. How does your arm feel Shawn told Belle that you said it hurt a little. Please be careful. I know that I have only known you for 2 days but I do not want anything to happen to you." Theresa was genuinely concerned for him.  
  
"Actually, it is really sore but there is something you can help me with. You could give me a massage." Fox was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Hun, how could I do that. I mean I am in Harmony and you and the other guys are in Los Angeles." Theresa was confused.  
  
"Call the girls into your room and I will tell you!" All of the girls came into Theresa's bedroom.  
  
"I am sending the Crane jet to pick up you and all the girls in Harmony and fly to LA You need to be at the airport in twenty minutes." All of the girls screamed they were so excited. They all rushed home to pack and look nice for their men. Theresa was still on the phone with Fox.  
  
"Fox, I need to go and pack my things."   
  
"Don't worry, Theresa everything is set. There is no need to pack your bags. Just hang up now and get to the airport." Fox was dying to see her.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, I will be waiting up for you tonight so that I can get my massage. When you get to the hotel, just ask them at the desk for your key to my room and I will be waiting. Bye Gorgeous I can't wait to see you." Fox hung up the phone.  
  
Theresa was in her room wondering how she could get so lucky. Fox Crane was the best thing to ever happen to her. 


End file.
